Kingdra
TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND:Seadra came to the island as a Horsea. Horsea was the 26th camper to arrive. She is put on the super seels. Horsea is the 18th one mouth burned. Horsea gets the 5th oran berry of the bonfire. The episode is called "campers approaching". On awakening fight,Horsea sneeezed on Magby,Chimchar,and Snorunt.Sneezing on Snowrunt made her use icy wind,and freezes,Murkrow,Misdreavus,Tailow,Treecko,Cherubi,and Bulbasaur.And was out because of it.She was voted off. on to bowl or not to bowl,Horsea comes back as a Seadra.Seadra forces Larvitar to make her team leader.Seadra uses surf on Larvitar for messing with her.The seels win. On hide and ...uh...I forgot,Seadra is looking at a picture of Larvitar.Seadra uses double team to kick the Treecko aliance out.Seadra hear the Treecko aliance making fun of her,Seadra ties them up.She is the 5th one captured.The seels lose.Seadra gets the 5th oran berry of the bonfire. on pokemon battle,Seadra gets angry and tries to attack Swinub,but get serverely frozen.Porygon chooses her as his pokemon.Seadra uses Waterfall on Cranidos and Vibrava.The seels won. on when TPI's collide,Seadra is using a Larvitarbot,but it got figured out by Lickylicky.Seadra get's exploded on by the Larvitarbot because of Porygon.Seadra gets called a "Dragon".Seadra washes off to get the ashes off.Seadra is the last one on hre team to get to the boat.The seels lost.Seadra gets the 6th oran berry of the bonfire. on eggcitment...and no its not a very suttle pun,Seadra is one of the 5 that are there for the hatching.The seels lose.Seadra gets the 8th oran berry of the bonfire. on it your fear or the boot,Seadra's fear is admiting her love for someone.Seadra admits her love for Larvitar.The seels won. on are you smarter than a pokemon,Seadra has a date with Larvitar.Seadra made a picnic as the 1st date.Seadra scares Larvitar off.The seels lose.Seadra wins invincability. on pokemon dash,Seadra launches 4 tyranitarbots to kill Larvitar.Seadra's pokemon is a Aggron.Seadra gets swallowed by the leaf storm.The seels win. on pokethlon,Seadra joins the Larvitar aliance.Seadra barely doesn't get picked for swiming.The seels lose.Seadra gets the 5th oran berry of the bonfire. on capture the stupidity,Seadra gaurds the water.But sinks due to the Biddof's.She doesn't compete for the rest os the challenge.Seadra doesn't get hurt by the explosion.the seels win. on kitchen nightafairs,Seadra does the desert.The stickybuns she was making makes a huge explosion.Mareep accudentally got to 1,000,000 degrees.The meal gets a 4.The seels win. on exploration island,Seadra traines with the Larvitar aliance.Seadra follows Krispy the piplup.Seadra jumps into the water,which turns out to be blue dy.Seadra jumps down the waterfall.Seadra gets angry and kicks Krispy in the deep forest.The seels win. on eat or be deafeaten,Seadra is talking with her aliance.The teams merge.The girls move into the Aipoms cabin.Seadra sarcasticly says hello to the Girls. Seadra is the 2nd one out. Seada grows jelous of Cyndaquil.Seadra gets The 12th oran berry of the bonfire. On "scavenger done",Seadra scolds Cyndaquil for liking Larvitar.Seadra's item is the EXP share.Seadra helps Larvitar with the riddle.Seadra launches a huge spout of water of anger,which gets hr the EXP share.Seadra gets struck by Mareeps lightnning.Seadra gets the 11th oran berry of the bonfire. On "lost in massacre", Seadra thinks that the stuff at the dock is a challenge. Seadra meets up with Espeon in the cabin. She betrayes her and runs off. Seadra show's up and Cyndaquil cleares the mark off. Seadra insults Cyndaquil,and made big trouble for the 3 remaining contestants.Seadra hides behind Cyndaquil for protection. She pushes Cyndaquil into the serial killer. Seadra was the last one captured.Seadra survives elimination. On "a shot for immunity", Seadra fights with Cyndaquil over Pupitar. Seadra tryes to eliminate Cynaquil from the challenge,but ends up nearely getting shot by Riolu.She uses double team in a effort to get Cyndaquil out.Seadra attackes from above, but ends up hitting Pupitar.Seadra gets hit by 2 giant paintballs. Seadra is the 6th one out.Lickylicky ran in front of her and grabbed the oran berry,eliminating her. She admits that she thought Ivysaur was cute. on reject reality island,Seadra is the 4th one out, eliminated by Espeon. on one million for me,Seadra tryes to make garados go.but scares him off. on total pokemon pokemon pokemon pokemon island,Seadra is mentioned by Ivysaur and Quilava.Seadra was late for the meeting.Seadra's in a group with Quilava and Pupitar. Quilava throws her off the cliff. Pupitar tells her that she needs to change,and she didn't know what that meant. Seadra doesn't qualify for season 2. TOTAL POKEMON ACTION: on rayquaza cash,Seadra returnes as a Kingdra during the new castmates announcement.Onix say's that he doesn't like her.Kingdra is fighting with Quilava.Kingdra is part of the last group captured.There was no elimination. on breadator...mmm bread,Kingdra is the 33rd one slimed,dithed by Pupitar and Quilava.Two pokemon are leaving.Kingdra gets the 41st Raichu plushi of the ceremoney. on up, up, and go away,Kingdra is put on team Tyranitar.Kingdra doesn't weigh down the balloons.Sealeo and Quilava say's to vote off her since the team lost.Kingdra was put on the team to be voted off. Kingdra gets the 3rd to last Raichu plushie of the ceremoney. Kingdra is one of the only ones to not witness Skarmory's 1st flight. on 2,4,6,8 cheerleading is really great,Kingdra is chosen as a cheerleader.Kingdra holds the y in in the cheer.Team Tyranitar won. on cookin' fool,Kingdra brages about her cooking skills.Kingdra insults Camerupt.Kingdra gets awwed by Togepi's cuteness.Team Tyranitar won. on the longest...inch,Kingdra is the 7th pokemon to jump on her team.Kingdra gets past team Lucario.Kingdra is tackled by Mismagius and Vibrava.Kingdra chases Pinsir.Team Tyranitar won. on sewer mime,Kingdra is put on the team with Pupitar.Kingdra is part of the last 9 captured on team tyranitar.Quilava trick's Kingdra into to staying and being captured.Team Tyranitar lost.She got the 11th raichu plushie of the ceremoney. on treekules,Kingdra did not compete in the challenge.Team tyranitar won. on are you mad enough,Kingdra is not a dardevil.Team tyranitar came in 2nd. on the superzero movie,Kingdra isn't a superzero.Team tyranitar won. on twister...not the game,Espeon tells Kingdra that Espeon hates her.Kingdra is the 12th one sucked out.Team tyranitar lost.She got the 10th raichu plushie of the ceremoney. on night at the crasheum,Kingdra gets jealous and tryes to wipe the paint off Quilava,but is stopped by Cameruptes sneeze.Kingdra tryes to jump on Quilava,but ends up being the 1st one sucked up.Team Tyranitar won. on pupitar and juliet,Kingdra sneakes up on Quilava and Pupitar.Kingdra is put on a date with Pupitar.When the dates switch around,she is put with Lickylicky.She goes crazy about it.Her date is at 1:00 p.m.Makes Typhlosion jealous by hugging Tyranitar.She is late for her date,and then gets licked in the face.She send's Lickylicky to the hospital.Kingdra gets insulted.She is officially voted off.